


炽雪 Burning Snow

by Quaintine (Eusta)



Category: Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Quaintine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她和他想象中的并不一样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	炽雪 Burning Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 从确定演员就在YY这对……然后可算知道什么叫官方逼死同人了……以及虽然洋姑娘们的肉文看得很欢乐，自己还是写不出来，只好在这里水煮青菜了OTZ。

她和他想象中的并不一样。

从他读到原著里耶哥蕊特这段情节，就在想象着未来将会和他演对手戏的女演员会是谁，长什么样子。他有点不太确定剧组会不会真的按照马丁书里的描写来找演员。不过话说回来，他觉得自己足够职业，该怎么演还怎么演呗。  
无论如何，他都希望能和未知的她成为朋友，或者至少能相处融洽。那会给大家都省不少事。  
他想象中的耶哥蕊特，怎么说呢，虽然面目有些模糊，但至少身形还是小巧的。  
而这个Rose Leslie，几乎要和他一般高了。

所以他在去冰岛的前两周去组里试戏服第一次见到她时多少有点窘迫。  
他一进屋，看到她已经在那里了。他没法不注意到那头在窗外伦敦昏暗的天光下仍然发亮的红发。肯定就是她了。  
“...嗨，我叫Rose Leslie，很高兴认识你。”她朝他伸出手，脸颊微微有些泛红。不过也有可能是由于她头发颜色的映衬？嗯，这大概是唯一和他的想象一致的地方了。  
“你好，我是Kit Harington，我也很高兴。”他冲她笑笑，握住她伸过来的手。那手心微微有点潮湿。“欢迎上这条贼船。”  
“谢谢。非常荣幸。”  
他犹豫了一下。“要不这样，一会儿试完戏服我们一起去喝点什么？你知道的吧，我们以后会有不少对手戏……我觉得增进下我们相互之间的了解总是比较有好处的……”  
“啊,不好意思来晚了…”一个声音在门口响起。他认出来人是要饰演断掌的Simon Armstrong。“……我没错过什么吧？……”  
“差一点哦……”她扭头冲Simon笑道，“Mr.Harington请我们一起去喝一杯呢。” 

说起来，之前他这条线索的剧情基本上没有女性角色，演对手戏的全是爷们儿。单从这一点来说，有女演员的加入就是个值得高兴的事。John在开工第一天跟Rose开玩笑地说了句剧中的台词：“我都好几个月没见过姑娘了。”  
Rose笑起来，“真的么？希望这种情况能让我显得比实际漂亮一些。”  
John有点不好意思，“你本来就很漂亮啊。”  
“是跟书里的描写比起来吧？”她眨眨眼。  
John睁大眼睛摇摇头，刚要开口解释，Kit打断了他，“行啦，赞美已经传达到啦，见好就收吧～再说下去我看你在嘴上也占不到这位Rose姑娘的便宜。”  
John笑着戳了他肋骨一下。“这才刚开拍，用不着这么护着吧！”  
Kit也笑着回他一拳。“拜托哥们儿，我这明明是护着你好么！”  
John抽了下鼻子，转向Rose。“你看你一来就引发了兄弟之间的战争，这下你还怀疑我说的么？”

他15岁和父母度假时来过冰岛。这里和记忆中没什么两样，当时曾经使那个少年惊叹的宛如外星般的景色，现在仍然能让他再一次惊叹。当然温度也没有改变，甚至感觉比记忆里更冷。要不是普遍接受的想法是地狱里充满的是烈火，他准会觉得那里和这里一样充满了冰雪和寒风。  
他们每天早早爬起来，坐好久的车开到不知道什么地方，在冰原上抓紧不多的天光拍摄。  
来自当地的工作人员的胡子上结着冰棱，感觉敲上去都会梆梆作响。他心怀敬畏地听他们说起这样有利于保暖。他的守夜人的大衣，一层层毛皮看上去似乎很厚，但是在零下二三十度的冷风中穿上感觉就像只有一层纸。  
Rose倒是从不喊冷。虽说她的鼻尖冻得快和头发一个颜色了。而她看他每次捶手顿足的样子很是疑惑。他怀疑服装师给Rose的衣服有特别照顾，于是跟她借来穿。Rose有点莫名其妙，但还是借给他。感觉似乎真的比他那件要暖和一点。  
“Jon大概是为了暖和而投靠了你们的。”他自嘲道。  
“说起来Mance不就是因为斗篷的问题叛逃的，现在你也要这样么？守夜人真该另找个裁缝了。”她笑道。  
她笑起来嘴边会有很深的法令纹。他告诉自己别老盯着人家看。

“Rose，我们都觉得你的嗓音很特别，来唱首歌怎么样？”剧组在酒吧小聚的时候导演Dan突然问。  
“我五音不全的，你们大家今晚还想睡好的不会想听的。”她试图推脱。  
“别谦虚了，怎么到拍摄的时候也得唱啊。”另一位导演David也说。  
“啊？我不记得剧本里有这段啊？”Rose的眼睛睁得圆圆的。  
“恩，我们昨天商量了下决定加上这一段。还要对着Jon Snow唱哦，来Kit你帮Rose找找感觉。”  
他看到Dan冲他挤挤眼，突然明白了什么。真拿这群家伙没办法。  
她看到他忍着笑的样子，“啊，我明白了，你们是在开我玩笑吧？”  
David装作威胁的样子：“怎么，现在不唱的话，那可就真要在摄像机镜头前唱了哦。”  
她实在拗不过，清了清嗓子。刚唱了两句，大家都笑倒了。留下她自己在那里不好意思地讪笑着。  
他突然觉得其实她的声音很有魅力，虽然唱的真不在调上吧。

“你觉得他们这么改编……真的合适么？”Rose问道。  
那天他们在拍Jon和Ygritte在雪地里过夜的戏。要等到本就带来不了多少温暖的太阳落山。四周所有的景物都开始变成了蓝色。  
“……以及……你就打算这么一直抱着我躺着？导演已经喊‘停’了诶。”他怀里那个略微沙哑的声音继续说道。  
“……你能不能拉我一把……我觉得我好像冻僵了……”他艰难的说。  
Rose一下子跳起来，和工作人员一起把他拉起来。  
“……下次我抱得紧点，大概会暖和一点……”他看着她担心的神色，挤出一个笑容。接着胸前就挨了她一拳。  
“这样是不是更暖和？”  
他很庆幸Rose本人比Ygritte要平和多了，不过话说回来生活中谁会是Ygritte那样呢。  
尽管如此，每次导演喊“开始”之后，她在摄像机镜头前变了个人的样子总会让他在心里小小惊讶一下。

编剧狗血地给他们俩加了段雪地追逐戏码，他在心里叫苦不迭。好在有个人比他跑得更多，这让他心里还多少平衡一点。  
“野人姑娘的跑步姿势都这么……独特么？”Rose第N次跑完气喘吁吁走回来的时候他忍着笑问她。  
Rose呼出的白雾围绕着她。他能看得出她很累了，不过白他一眼的力气还是有的。“都这样的话还叫什么独特。”  
为了御寒，剧组准备了很多食物在拍摄间隙给他们补充能量。可惜全都不超出冰岛当地食品的范围，是些奇奇怪怪的鲸鱼肉之类，油腻得很，他根本吃不下去。  
他看着Rose把工作人员递来的食物狼吞下去，心里不由得疑惑这姑娘的消化器官是来自另一个进化系统么。  
“你怎么……不吃啊？”Rose一边嚼着，目光落在他手里还原封不动的食物上。  
“我真得很想知道你是怎么吃得下这种东西的……”  
“我觉得很好吃啊，”她皱起眉，“而且想想一会儿我还要在雪地上再跑几个来回。不想被冻死就别挑食啦，南方老爷。呐，你不是总喊冷么，我的这些也给你……”  
他无奈地望着怀里自己那份和她塞给他的一堆，他的胃和头都在隐隐作痛。  
后来，当他发现她整天以那种好笑的姿势在他的脑海里跑来跑去的时候，想避免似乎已经有点晚了。

冰岛的冬夜简直像没有尽头。  
不拍戏的时候里他们有充足的时间排练，直到台词几乎不用过脑子就能从嘴里蹦出来。  
“我还是觉得这么改编很别扭。”Rose说。她仍然坚持说白天说那些台词时她脸红是被冷风吹的。  
白天那会儿他走在雪地里，手里牵着绳子，看着和镜头之外截然不同的她，他不知道自己嘴角的忍俊不禁都被镜头敏锐地捕捉了去。  
“好吧好吧。要不我们去找他们建议再改？”  
“算了，”她听出他一副息事宁人的口气，撇撇嘴。“也许这是大家都想看到的吧，你被调戏什么的。我就当自己是广大女粉丝附身吧。”  
这回轮到他脸红了。  
跟他熟了之后，她开始喜欢拿他开玩笑。她说这样对她捕捉角色的感觉有帮助。  
他不太确定自己是不是喜欢这样。

排练之外便是打乒乓球。乒乓球也玩腻了的时候，似乎能做的便只剩下喝酒了。  
Rose的酒量一般，一喝脸颊上就泛起红晕，但她挺喜欢喝。她说她喜欢那股麦子的味道。Kit怀疑她更喜欢的是喝酒之后不停地说话。  
“你知道么，当时我一进大厅，‘天呐’，好几十，不对，上百个红头发的姑娘！我从不知道英国有这么多红头发的姑娘……之前我在同一场合见到的红头发的人最多不超过五个。”  
“那感觉像是……找到组织了吧？”他把杯子举到嘴边。  
“是啊，我们当时真该大家一起出去喝一杯的，可惜……”她撇撇嘴。“现在就算能再聚齐，我怕她们也不愿意跟我喝了。”她又喝下一大口。  
“为什么？”  
“很明显么，本来可以是她们中的谁得到这个角色，同时还有调戏你的机会啊。”她一仰脖，把手里的酒喝光了。  
在他意识到自己又被她开玩笑之前，Rose突然放下杯子看着窗外。“那是什么？”  
他一扭头，夜空中正泛起荧荧的绿光。  
他跟着她走到窗户前，看到那些灿烂的绿色精灵正在澄澈辽远的天幕上恣意舞蹈。那是他从小到大所见过的大自然最神奇最美丽的创造之一。  
“极光！”他俩对视了一秒，同时激动地脱口而出。  
Rose拉着他冲出房间，一路使劲挨个拍着走廊上大家的房门。  
“John！Colin！快醒醒，快出来看，天上有极光！”  
大家被他们吵起来，都兴奋地裹着最厚的衣服跑到外面去看。  
看了一会儿，大家都忍受不了外面的寒冷，陆陆续续地回去了。他走在最后，看到Rose在不远处的雪地上正自顾自地手舞足蹈。动作虽然笨拙，却别有一种生动的样子。雪地映出的微弱光芒中也能辨认出她的头发的红色，像一团跃动的火焰。他轻轻地走过去。  
她自己跳了一会儿，似乎觉得不过瘾，跑过来拉他一起。他开始觉得有点好笑，又有点窘迫。不是Rose不小心踩他一脚，就是他不小心踩她一脚。最后Rose实在忍不住大笑起来，瘫倒在他怀里。  
怀抱里温暖的感觉让他觉得很踏实。  
“像做梦一样啊。不是么？”他听到她哑着嗓子轻声说道。  
他不知道该说什么。不过她似乎也并没期待他的回答，继续说道。“所有这一切，极光，冰岛，冰火……还有你。”  
“我？”  
“你……你什么都不知道。”她的声音低下去，几不可闻。  
“……不，至少我知道一件事。”他靠近她，近得他能在她眼睛里看见雪地的反光。  
近得让她下意识地屏住了呼吸。

-完-


End file.
